The Invitation
by Animemom
Summary: Another sequel to "Kurama In Love."Ever wonder how Kurama and Hiei recieved their invitation? Maybe it was something like this.....


**THE INVITATION**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not, repeat, do not claim any ownership to YuYu Hakusho.

If I did, I would be filthy rich. Oh, well.

Summary: Another sequel to "Kurama In Love."Ever wonder how Kurama and Hiei recieved their invitation? Maybe it was something like this.....

PROLOGUE

Kimmi straightened up from the computer printout she was reading and stretched, raising her arms high above her head, groaning.

"Whew, just 3 pages to go and I'm finished. How did I get stuck doing the notes for the student council meeting anyway?" She sighed.

"OK, pity party over. The sooner I finish, the sooner I get out of here. Kurama is probably out there waiting on me right now." Kimmi frowned. The last time he had entered school grounds, he had been surrounded by so many girls she had had to fight to reach him. It had been difficult, but she had finally managed to run them off. After that they had agreed it would be better to meet outside school grounds. In fact, he really wasn't one much to socialize period. Sometimes she wondered why she was an exception, but she wasn't about to complain.

Within minutes she was once again so absorbed in the papers in front of her she never heard the door open or the stealthy approach of someone behind her. The next thing she knew someone seized her from behind with an arm around her neck so tight she could scarcely breathe. A feminine voice spoke near her ear.

"Keep quiet, little one and don't move or I'll be forced to snap your neck like a twig. I usually like to prolong my entertainment. Killing you would spoil all my fun. Now, I'm going to let you breathe, but one sound or movement out of out of you and I'll break your neck. Nod if you understand."

Kimmi nodded slowly once.

"Good girl." The arm relaxed slightly. Kimmi gasped for air, her heart pounding, frozen with terror. She tried to see who was behind her, but whoever it was was beyond her periphal vision. A pale green hand with blood red nails that resembled claws appeared in front of her. There was a metal tip on the forefinger with what looked like a needle. Kimmi's eyes widened in horror, then squeezed shut in a vain attempt to blot out the nightmare that was happening to her. Her eyes flew open again, however, when the woman laughed and stroked her cheek with the back of her fingers lightly.

"Mmmmm," said a husky, sultry voice. " I can feel you trembling with fear. It's positively intoxicating. You make if very hard to resist the temptation to play with you. Too bad. I just adore pretty young ones like you. But unfortunantly I haven't the time right now. Pity, really. You and I could have sooo much fun together." The hand moved to the side of her head, smoothing her hair away from her ear in a gesture that was almost a caress. Kimme swallowed hard, trying to quell the nausea that rose inside her. The intruder ran her fingers lightly up and down her arm, nuzzling her hair with her nose, inhaling deeply.

"You smell wonderful. Ah, well, business is business."

Kimmi wished not for the first time that Kurama was here. Then her assailant whispered in her ear, so close she could feel her breath.

"Sweet dreams, princess. We will meet again soon."

Her hand moved down to her neck and Kimmi felt a slight sting. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Please, Kurama, help me. I need you." she thought as the drug took effect. The last sound she heard was evil laughter, then she lost consciousness altogether.

Kurama closed the book he was reading and lifted an eyebrow questioningly. He had detected the demon's presence long before he appeared, but it was highly unusual for him to be out and about among humans. His curiosity was aroused. He greeted the small darkhaired figure that seemingly materialized before him.

"Hello, Hiei. What brings you here?" he asked, intrigued.

Hiei scowled.

"That fool Koenma sent me to track a demon that has managed to slip through the barrier. It appeared here in the city, but so far it has been difficult even for me to trace. It seems who ever it is has the ability to mask its energy, making it difficult to pinpoint its exact location. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Kimmi. She had some student council work to take care of."

Hiei snorted disdainfully.

"Living with humans has addled your wits. If you were foolish enough to want a mate why couldn't it at least someone more your equal?"

Kurama smiled.

"She has certain attributes I find admirable. She has a kind, loving and generous spirit. She has stayed by my side through even the most difficult times. I enjoy her company. She makes me happy." he replied simply. He was used to Hiei 's cynical attitude. He was about to say more when suddenly he heard a voice in his mind. He knew by the look on Hiei's face he heard it, too.

"That's the energy pattern I've been tracking all day." said Hiei. suddenly alert. Kurama did not reply. He turned toward the school, frowning in concentration.

"Kimmi?" he asked questioningly. "Kimmi!" he cried, as his expression changed to one of alarm. "She's in trouble. We must hurry." Kurama did not wait for a reply but ran through the gates.

Hiei ignored the gate, taking the more expedient route by leaping to the top of the wall to land lightly on the other side. He had no interest in the fate of one human. His only concern was the demon he had been sent to retrieve. They ran up to the school, clearing the steps in one jump. Once inside, they raced down the hall, finally pausing at a room with a door that read "Library".

"It's strongest here." commented Hiei. He and Kurama exchanged a look, nodding at one antother. Each knew the other's strategies so well there was no need for discussion. Kurama threw open the door. What he saw inside stopped them both in their tracks and sent chills down his spine.

A female demon was seated on the table one leg crossed over the other. She was exotically beautiful with short, dark green hair and pale green skin. Her outfit was flamboyant with a dark green silk skirt split up the front exposing a great deal of leg. The top was cut daringly low with a high collar and matching slippers. This was not, however, what caused Kurama to stop. It was the unconscious Kimmi lying on the table that made him pause. She was lying on her side, her head at an angle. Kurama was relieved to see that she was breathing normally, apparently in no distress. He turned his attention to the demoness sitting on the table.

"Runa." His voice and demeanor were calm and even as always, though his eyes were dark with anger.

"Hello, Kurama, Hiei." she greeted them with an unpleasant smirk. "What took you so long? I was beginning to get bored, though your pet human has been quite... diverting." she purred, running a fingertip lightly up her cheek.

"She's really very sweet, such a pretty little thing, quite delightful really."

"What have you done to her?" demanded Kurama. "Harm her in any way and I warn you you will regret it." The ominous threat hung in the air between them.

Runa laughed, seemingly unmoved by the threat.

"Right now she's merely sleeping." She paused long enough to pull her hair back, exposing the vulnerable line of her throat. Kurama's eyes grew colder as he saw the way her hand lingered to stroke her cheek with the back of her hand, trailing down to her neck, stopping there.

"I could, however, make it more permanent. I haven't forgotten the last time we encountered one another. You interfered with my activities more than once and now I intend to make you pay for it." Her tone was harsh now, her eyes angry as she waved a finger menacingly over Kimmi's throat. Emotions clouded one's ability to think and reason. Kurama ruthlessly dismissed them. His eyes lost all trace of feeling now, an ominous sign to those who knew him well. Hiei smiled grimly as he folded his arms in front of him, leaning back against the wall. This promised to be entertaining.

Kurama straightened up, a cold, ominous light in his eyes now, each word spoken with deadly emphasis.

"And you should know me well enought to know that if you do, you will never leave this room alive, Runa. I know techniques that would have you begging for death long before it came. Harm Kimmi in any way and it would give me great pleasure to demonstrate each and every one of them. You have two options as I see it- get away from her immediately or die. I would advise you to decide quickly. My patience is wearing thin."

Total silence reigned in the room as Runa's furious gaze met Kurama's calm one, his face betraying nothing. He knew he was taking a big risk with Kimmi's life, but he felt confident that this was the best option. This was an old game, one he had played many times before, though never for such high stakes. The tension was so thick in the room you could cut it with a knife. Finally Runa spoke.

"I have your word I will be allowed to leave unharmed?" Kurama nodded in agreement. After all, nothing had been said about what would happen once she was outside the room. Finally Runa got up and flung herself in a chair out of reach from Kimmi.

'For now,' she thought to herself. ' I'm not done with you yet, little human.' she thought with a sastified smirk. Finding her again would be easy. Then Kurama would pay.

Kurama hurried over to Kimmi and bent down to examine her. He placed two fingers on her neck to check her pulse. It was strong and steady. To his relief she appeared to be unhurt. Sastified at last that all was well, he lifted Kimme into his arms. He then turned to face Runa. She snorted in contempt.

"Really, darling, all this fuss over a mere human. And I came all this way just to issue you an invitation."

" I warn you, Runa, do not push me too far." Kurama replied. "Just say whatever it is you have to say and go."

Runa smiled unpleasantly, unperturbed.

"I've been sent by the committee. It seems you're to be the special guests at the Dark Tournament. Congratulations." She announced with supreme sastifaction.

Kurama and Hiei looked at eact other, then back at her. Hiei made an angry gesture.

"But why would those fools on the committe want to invite us?"

"I have no idea, darling. It seems your human friends Yusuke Uremeshi and that fool with the red hair have been invited, too. And as you know, this is an invitation you cannot refuse. Otherwise, they will hunt you down, you... and all your friends." Kurama's eyes narrowed as her eyes lingered on Kimmi. He had an idea who one of the hunters would be. His arms tightened protectively around her. Runa rose from her chair and headed for the door.

"Ta Ta, darlings. I've delivered my message, so I'll be leaving. I look forward to seeing all of you slaughtered at the Dark Tournament. That is, if you survive the journey there."

She was almost to the door when Kurama's voice stopped her.

"Just a minute, Runa. I am not done with you yet." Kurama looked down at Kimmi, then turned to face her, his eyes cold and hard as he looked at her with icy disdain.

"I know all about the sick little games you like to play. The only reason you are not dead right now is because I gave my word." He paused, then continued.

"But know this. If I ever see you anywhere near Kimmi again, I will hunt you down and destroy you myself. And I promise it will a slow, painful death. When she awakens, if she suffers any ill effects, even a mild headache, or if I find you have done anything to harm her or cause her distress in any way, I will find you and nothing will save you." He paused again, locking eyes with her, a demonic glitter in his eyes now, looking every inch the demon he was.

"Pray I never see your face in front of me again, for if I do it will mean your death. I trust I have made myself perfectly clear."

Runa paused for a moment, then gave a short, angry nod. She left the room, furious and humiliated.

"This isn't over yet by a long shot." she thought angrily. "I will get even for this."

Kurama started out of the room with Kimmi in his arms.

"Is she all right?" asked Hiei.

"If she were not, Runa would not have left the room alive, I assure you. Aren't you going to pursue Runa?"

Hiei shook his head.

"Koenma said to track her. I have so my job is finished. I have better things to do than chasing down wayward demons. I think I'll leave the rest to you. Do with her what you will."

Kurama smiled. He knew in Hiei's roundabout way he was stepping aside to allow him to deal with Runa as he saw fit. He was grateful to the darkhaired demon, though it would never do to say so.

"I will take Kimmi home, then I think we had best find Yusuke and Kewabara. Kimmi said something about shopping with Kieko."

"Right." said Hiei as they hurriedly left the school, their lives about to take a dramatic turn for the worse.

LATER THAT NIGHT.....

Kurama looked down at Kimmi's sleeping face. She had finally fallen asleep in his arms after drinking a mild sedative he had put in her tea.It had taken awhile, but at last he had gotten the whole story from her. The encounter had left her badly shaken and frightened.

"She said we would meet again, Kurama." she had told him tearfully. "I've never been so scared in my whole life. The things she said and did... it felt awful." Curled up on his lap, she had then buried her face in his neck and cried for what seemed like a long time.

He had finally managed to assure her that she had nothing to fear from Runa. He would see to it personally. Never had he known such rage.

"Do not be afraid, Kimmi. You know I will always protect you. As long as I breathe Runa will not lay so much as a finger on you ever again, I swear it."

'Runa, you will pay for this,' he thought. 'I will find you and you will pay, I swear it.'

The housekeeper, Mrs. Makato, gasped when she looked into Kimmi's room. The look on Shuichi's face was unearthly, almost frightening. His eyes were glowing with an eerie green light, then he blinked and it was gone.

"Must be getting old." she muttered to herself. "I'm imagining things."

Kurama had deposited Kimmi on the bed, covering her with a blanket, seating himself in a chair beside her with a book. As Mrs. Makato watched, Kimmi stirred restlessly, saying something in her sleep she couldn't hear. Kurama closed his book and spoke soothingly to her, reaching out to take her hand. She settled back into sleep with a sigh. Kurama rose and joined the housekeeper outside the room. Mrs. Makato shook her head sadly.

"Such a terrible thing. Who could have done this to her?" Her face tightened in anger. She had taken care of Kimmi from the time she was born and was very protective of her. "I wish I could get my hands on whoever did this. I'd make them sorry!"

Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Do not worry, Mrs, Makato. Someone will pay for this. Justice will prevail, I assure you."

Mrs Makao smiled fondly at the boy, patting him on the arm.

"You're a good boy, Shuichi. I'm going to make some tea. Would you like some?"

Kurama came to a decision.

"Thank, Mrs. Makato, but I'm afraid I must go out for a while. There is an urgent matter that requires my immediate attention. I have left some of the herb for Kimmi in case she needs it. She should sleep for some time, but if she wakes please tell her I will return as soon as possible."

The housekeeper nodded in understanding. She had no qualms about giving Kimmi the medicine. She knew with certainty that Shuichi would never do anything to harm her young mistress.She showed Kurama to the front door, shaking her head as she opened the door.

."Someone should do something." she said to no one in particular as she closed the door.

Kurama started down the sidewalk, predator instincts fully aroused now. Runa may have been able to mask her energy, but she couldn't mask her scent. All he had to do was follow it and he would find her. The hunt was on.

"Someone will, Mrs. Makato." he said, his eyes glowing once again, voice soft and deadly now.

"Someone will, I promise you."


End file.
